Raspberries
by Fairedenale
Summary: Arthur finds Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen having some fun. And he feels left out but won't say it. Amazing what a little snack can do! Arthur/Merlin Morgana/Gwen


I got this idea for some odd reason when I was enjoying some raspberries, freshly picked. Yummm. Anyway, read, enjoy (hopefully), and review. Please?

Disclaimer: BBC owns Merlin, not me.

* * *

Arthur has searched for his manservant all around the castle. _Where the hell could he be_, he wondered. It wasn't like Merlin to be late for his duties. But that's what happened. And Arthur couldn't find him _anywhere_. He asked Gaius, several guards, a few maids, even his _father_. But no one seemed to know. Then Arthur slapped his head. "You didn't even bother to ask Morgana, you idiot," he said to himself. A couple maids around the corner gave each other a worried and confused glance.

Arthur strode to his adoptive sister's chambers. Before he knocked he heard giggling.

"Do it again, Merlin," he heard Morgana say.

"But I've already done it three times." Arthur ground his teeth at the sound of his manservant's voice.

"Yes, but it still amazes us. How do you do it?" That was Gwen's voice.

"Fine, but you better watch, 'cause I'm not doing it again." He heard Merlin say. Then Morgana giggled.

"Merlin, you're tongue tickles." That was it. Arthur couldn't take it.

"What is going here," he asked as he burst into the room. His eyes assessed the situation that included three people. Gwen was standing near Morgana, a bowl of raspberries in her hands. Morgana stood in front of mirror, her hand held out and a raspberry in her other hand. Merlin was standing in front of her, bent down, with his tongue slowly sliding away from her hand. Arthur barely saw the raspberry on his tongue before it disappeared. The first to react was Morgana.

"Don't you ever knock, Arthur," she scolded.

"What are doing Merlin? You were supposed to be in my chambers attending to your nightly chores," Arthur ignored Morgana, his attention on his manservant and friend. He had feelings for Merlin that exceeded friendship, but he'd never tell.

"I had to drop off some sleeping draughts for Gaius when they um," Merlin trailed off and glanced at Morgana and Gwen.

"We invited him to some fruit, and a game," Morgana replied. "Would you like to join us Arthur," she asked.

Arthur shook his head. "What I want is my servant to do his duties."

Merlin bowed to him before turning to the girls. "If you were watching at all, you'll be able to do it."

"But we can't," insisted Gwen. "I don't get how you can."

Merlin shrugged. "Years of practice." This made the girls giggle. "Not that kind of practice," he moaned.

"What _are_ you talking about," Arthur asked. He'd joined the conversation at the wrong point.

"Show him Merlin," Morgana whispered as she placed the raspberry on her hand. Merlin rolled his eyes but complied.

"Last time," he insisted. Gwen and Morgana looked at each other and giggled.

"That's what you said before," Gwen whispered. Merlin glared.

"Do you want me to do it or not," he asked pointedly. The girls shut their mouths and nodded, so Merlin bent down to Morgana's hand, and with his hands twined behind his back, he snaked out his tongue to her hand. And with his tongue, he scooped the berry up and into his mouth. Arthur watched his servant's tongue twisted and curled expertly until the berry rested on his tastebuds. Merlin stood up and swallowed the little red fruit.

"How did you do that," Gwen asked. Merlin sighed.

"It was when I was a boy. Will and I would play in the fields, especially when it was raining, and we'd got all muddy and soaked. I always loved berries, especially raspberries. My mother would find wildberries and picked them for us. But when we came back to eat them, we wouldn't be able to grab them without getting them all dirty. So my mother would feed them to us, but one day she said we had to get them ourselves and she stuck out her hand. It took us a while, but I was able to scoop them off her hand like I did now. It took Will a little longer," Merlin finished. Arthur noticed Merlin's face no longer scrunched up or showed signs of emotional pain when he spoke of his dead friend. But it didn't make Arthur feel any better. Will died to save him, and Arthur was forever grateful, even if he was a sorcerer.

"Why are you doing this? Was this your _game_," Arthur asked. Morgana gave him a look and shrug that said "partly".

"Why? You want part of it? Oh, Merlin, I think the pompous prince wants you to feed from his hand." Arthur looked at her in disbelief. "No? I'm wrong? Then you won't mind if we continue." With that Morgana took another raspberry and placed it on her tongue. She wiggled a suggestive eyebrow at Merlin, who got the hint. He leaned forward and expertly scooped it from her mouth.

"Merlin!" Everyone looked towards Arthur.

"I think he's jealous," Gwen whispered. This was coming from the girl Arthur had kissed in the tent a couple of months ago. _Doesn't matter how true it is_, Arthur thought furiously. After seeing that, Arthur couldn't help but think about the way Merlin's tongue looked, moved, how red it was from all the berries Morgana made him eat. He wanted to know how those lips tasted, felt; how well they would match Arthur's own lips.

"Well then Arthur, you try it," Morgana said as she laced a raspberry on Merlin's tongue. Arthur shook his head. Which caused Merlin to wiggle his tongue around, an unspoken challenge.

"He's afraid he might like it too much," Morgana whispered. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Am not," Arthur argued childishly. "It's not appropriate for a master to kiss their serva-" He was cut off when Morgana brought Gwen closer and kissed her. They broke apart and Morgana showed her tongue to reveal a raspberry that Arthur was sure hadn't been there a moment ago. Merlin watched him and rolled his eyes. Then he swallowed the berry in his mouth.

"You try it Gwen," he said as he picked up another berry. Gwen smiled shyly but tried all the same. When she took her face away, the small red berry on her tongue, Merlin smiled. "So you _were_ paying attention," he laughed. Morgana poked him and he obediently opened his mouth. She placed the raspberry on his tongue and scooped it off her own way. _It's just as sexy to watch_, Arthur decided. _Oh God, I'm really having these thoughts aren't I?_ He shook out his thoughts when three pairs of eyes stared at him.

"I guess I should go," Merlin said. He grabbed a few raspberries and left the room. Morgana and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"You missed out Arthur," Morgana said. "Merlin's tongue knows a few more tricks." Which caused Arthur to become even more uncomfortable than he already was. Then he hurried out of the room.

"Did he think we didn't notice," Gwen asked her master. Morgana looked at her maidservant, friend, and lover.

"I think so. He really loves Merlin. He just needs to tell him," Morgana replied as she closed the door.

"Shall we continue, my lady?" Morgana nodded and the bowl lost a few more raspberries as the game made its way to the bed.

"Merlin, are you here?" Arthur came back to his chambers, half hoping his manservant was there, and half hoping he wasn't so he could deal with his problem. The door closed behind him and Arthur whirled around. Merlin stood there, a slight smile on his face, and his hand wrapped loosely around something.

"Why didn't you do it," he asked quietly.

Arthur gulped. "Do what," he whispered, trying to keep under control with his manservant so close.

"Take the raspberry," Merlin shrugged and walked over to the window. Arthur let out his breath and turned to his servant.

"Because I didn't feel like it. There is no way I'm kissing you or anything close to it," Arthur said defiantly.

"You're body says otherwise," Merlin replied, still facing the window. Arthur looked down to make sure his senses were working correctly. _Damn, he's right. Well, obviously he's right, _Arthur thought to himself. It's been weeks since Arthur stopped denying his feelings for his best friend.

"Why does it matter? Did you want me to," he asked. Merlin turned around.

"Maybe…But the real question is: Do you still want to," he finished holding out his hand. In it Arthur saw a single, small, red berry. Slowly he nodded and Merlin placed the fruit on his tongue and held it out. Arthur walked over and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. Then he dipped his head ever so slightly and covered Merlin's mouth with his. Merlin moaned as Arthur's tongued worked it way around the berry and scooped it up. They broke apart, breathing hard and Arthur swallowed the berry.

Merlin smiled. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Arthur smiled too and shook his head.

"You know Merlin," he breathed against his servant's lips. "I'm beginning to love raspberries too." Merlin laughed as he met Arthur's lips once more.


End file.
